


Picture Perfect [Grell Sutcliffe X Sebastian Michealis]

by AssortedHeroes, FallenSoldiers



Series: One Shotsss [7]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Again, Also with the help of Willow and co., Grell Sutcliffe trying to take pictures of Sebastian, M/M, One-Shot, Other, Picture Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssortedHeroes/pseuds/AssortedHeroes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment when your friend ships your NOTP. This is one of those moments. Sorry not sorry.<br/>Also, Sebastian and Grell might be OOC. </p><p>Shameless ending is shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect [Grell Sutcliffe X Sebastian Michealis]

           Grell hummed in delight, nearly on the verge of laughter, as they snapped unnoticed photos of the butler standing mere yards away from them: Sebastian Michealis. A rumble of silenced laughter sounded from Grell's throat as they shuffled forward, the leaves of the branch they had concealed themselves in shaking with the movement. Hearing the rustling, the said butler turned, facing the camera perfectly. "Mm, yes, Bassy! Just like that!" The red-head cooed, stealing the picture-perfect moment. Sebastian stepped towards the bush, his head tilting ever so slightly as he neared. The other made a noise of delight from behind the bush, alerting the butler that, indeed, his suspicions were correct.

            With little-to-no effort, Sebastian swiftly extracted the Grim Reaper from their former hideout. Grell smiled meekly, much like a child would to an angered parent, and he attempted to conceal the camera behind his back, chuckling dryly. Sebastian spoke, his eyes trained on the Reaper's arms, "Now, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Well, you see.. I was just passing by. Yes, that's it!" Grell hastily responded, nodding and smiling.

"Really, then? So, what's that you're hiding?"

"Hiding? Bassy, whatever do you mean? I'd never hide anything from you."

Sebastian extended his hand, gesturing for Grell to hand it over. "Kindly hand it over, Grell, and you can be on your way."

Grell stomped and feigned ignorance. "I haven't the slightest idea of what you're implying, Bassy, honest."

            Grell half-turned and looked shamefully downwards. However, the action revealed part of the object the butler had been searching for, and Sebastian dove for it, successfully snatching it from the surprised Grim Reaper. Grell practically flung himself on Sebastian in an attempt to retrieve the stolen camera, but, alas, he held it out of reach of the other. "A camera..?" Sebastian whispered to himself, pushing the frantic Grell away to study the object. "What kind of pictures are you taking these days?" Sebastian inquired, holding the camera's lens up to his face. Grell's face lit up with a newfound idea, and the Reaper stretched their arms up to the camera and snapped a picture of both of them. Sebastian, caught by surprise at the gesture, lowered the camera and held it against his torso. "Pictures of me, then?" The butler figured, or rather knew, that that his guess was correct and turned away from the red-head. "I apologize, Grell, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate this camera."

"Wh- What for?!" Grell half-shouted, once more pouncing on Sebastian in a frantic attempt to snatch it away.

However, the butler simply pushed him away and turned completely. "Not to worry. I'll return it someday."

              Sebastian then checked his pocket watch and shook his head to himself, sliding it back into his pocket. Without even looking back or saying goodbye, Sebastian started back towards the large manor placed right in front of him, camera in hand. Grell, who had now picked up their Death Scythe, couldn't force themselves to stay angry at Sebastian. They wrapped their arms around themselves, only glad that they had captured the pictures that they had of the butler. "Oh, Bassy! How photogenic you are!" Grell happily twirled around, blushing at their thoughts and humming happily. "So picture perfect..!"


End file.
